Pillage and Plunder
by catclowder
Summary: What if Emma and Hook actually did pillage and plunder on their first date? One-shot for now, let me know if you want me to continue.


**I know it's been a really long time since I've posted a story but this just popped into my head and I had to write it down. In case you're wondering, I don't think I'm going to revisit my other stories. I don't have any inspiration to continue those and for those who don't know, the other stories are all Twilight stories. For me, Twilight is over. I had my obsession with it and now I've moved on to OUAT. So, sorry to those who read those. But I hope you enjoy this one! For now, I think I'll leave this as a one-shot but if enough people want me to continue, I'll consider it.**

They just payed the check and walked out of the restaurant. It was a chilly night so Killian offered Emma his leather jacket.

"But won't you get cold?" Emma asked.

"I've had my share of cold nights during my journeys on the Jolly Roger. I won't be bothered by this." Then Killian covered her shoulders with the leather. She took a deep breath of the leather, closing her eyes and smelling his fragrance on it-rum, mixed with the sea and a little sweat. She opened her eyes to find him observing her behavior. She could feel her face get warm and ducked her head down. "Don't hide from me, love," he laughed, "I know you find my scent pleasing. I fancy your scent as well," he winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay pirate, what do you have next on the agenda? It's only 9 o'clock," She flirted and took a step closer to him so that their chests were a mere inch apart.

"Well I didn't make any other plans except for the dinner. So what would the princess like to do next?" He placed his hands on her hips and rested his forehead on hers.

"Well I do believe you've changed my desire of pillaging and plundering on the first date," Emma pressed her chest to his and placed her hands on his shoulders.

He couldn't handle himself any longer. He had to keep his hands off her all night so far and couldn't take it any longer. He pressed his lips to hers firmly and couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from his throat. He pulled away, "What do you say I take you back to my room for a proper plundering?" They both laughed.

"Well nobody's stopping you Captain Hook."

"Ahh but I'm not Captain Hook tonight, love," He waved his left hand between them, showing the hand that replaced the hook. "I'm all Killian Jones now."

She had forgotten about that. It was going to take some getting used to. She gave him one more chaste kiss. "Let's get to that room. Before someone sees us and reports us to my father. You'll really become Hook again if he ever got his hands on you."

They pulled apart and Killian put his arm around Emma's back. They made their way to Killian's room at Granny's but stopped her once they reached his door.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind? I could just go back to the apartment if you want me to," She was really terrified if that's what he was going to say. She hadn't told him yet but she had fallen in love with him. She hadn't told anyone. She was so afraid that saying it out loud would make it real. But now she realized, she wanted it to be real. Her walls have been up ever since Neal left her. The second she let them down, terrible things happened and she always ended up hurt. Even during the year everyone went back to The Enchanted Forest and she forgot they existed, she let Walsh in. And as luck had it, he never loved her and was a flying monkey. She doesn't regret ever loving Neal, she wouldn't have her son without him, nor would she have something else to relate to Killian with. He as well lost someone he fell in love with. But she would just about die if Killian told her to go back home.

"No, love," He said wiping away a stray tear that she failed to notice fall out of her eye. "I'm giving you the chance to walk away now. I'm giving you the chance to say you're not ready yet because if you aren't ready, I'll wait. I'll wait 300 more years if that's what it takes. I'll wait for as long as you need, even if it means I can't touch you until you're ready. I won't force you to do anything with me if you don't want to. I want you to feel safe enough to take the next step with our love. Because if you let me take you into this room, I'm not letting you out…" She pushed her finger to his lips.

"I'm more than ready Killian. I know it might be a little soon for me to say this, but I love you," His eyes lit up when she said it. "I don't know why it took so long for me to admit it, maybe because of my past experiences with relationships, but I'm ready to move forward with ours. I want you to not let me out of that room for a couple of hours. I want you to have me in any way possible. I want you -" She was cut off by the feeling of his lips crushed against hers. He pulled her chest as close as possible to his. His arms were around her back and her arms were around his neck, her fingers in his hair.

He pulled away long enough to get the key out of his pocket and unlock the door. The second they were inside the room, he pressed his lips to hers again. They both moaned at the contact, rubbing their hands all over each other as much as they could with their clothes in the way.

"We need these clothes out of the way," He said, making them both laugh. He pulled away to look in her eyes, "Oh, and by the way, I love you, too." He pushed his jacket off her shoulders. The only sounds in the room now were their panting. They pressed their foreheads together while Emma ripped open the buttons on his shirt. She opened her eyes to look at his chest. It was very muscular and the fact that he had the thick chest hair only made him look better. She was speechless. "Like what you see love?" He wiggled his eyebrows but she was too busy looking at his beautiful chest to notice. She didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and let out a groan.

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her mouth to his. The kiss was heated and passionate. Emma couldn't get enough. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it somewhere across the room. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling him tense up a little bit, then started to rub her hands across and downwards. She felt every muscle of his abs and could feel herself get wetter. "Mmmm Killian," she moaned. He rubbed his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted by opening her mouth and moaned even more at the feel of their tongues together. "How did I ever hold back from this before?"

"I tried to tell you before Swan. I even offered many times!" He reached up to pull her hair down into its natural waves as she reached down to his throbbing erection. She groped him through his pants and he groaned as he rejoined their mouths and tongues. It had been a while since he'd done this as well and wasn't used to the feeling anymore. He was so enchanted by her he thought he would just explode the moment he entered her. Not many other girls would grope him like Emma was doing, they would just remove clothes in the way and be done within a few minutes. Of course Emma wasn't a girl, she was a woman. This was the first time, since Milah really, that he had made love, and thoroughly enjoyed himself.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down. She was pleasantly surprised that he didn't wear any underwear.

"I always knew you were a commando kind of guy," She looked into his eyes and noticed he was blushing. "Killian Jones, the notorious Captain Hook, is… blushing? Who would've known?"

"Aye, I know love. There's no need to make a big deal," He leaned in to kiss her again.

When they pulled away, she looked down to look at his body. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. Yes he had scars from his many adventures of being a pirate, but she didn't care. She loved all his flaws. Then her eyes came in contact with his erection. Her mouth dropped open in amazement. He was so big that she didn't think he would fit all the way in. Especially since it had been a long time for her, for both of them, really. She started to wonder if he had ever pleased himself, and if he did, what he thought about. Surely he didn't know about porn or even knew how to use a computer to find some. The thought of him jerking off to her popped into her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Something wrong Swan?"

Emma looked up at him, "Nothing's wrong Killian. They're actually amazing. I was just admiring your beautiful body."

He smiled because he knew that even though he was hundreds of years old, he still knew he was hot. "Now why don't we give me a turn to look at something beautiful? Besides your face, of course," He winked.

She turned around and swept her hair over her left shoulder, "Just pull the zipper down," He did so, slowly, and found something odd going across her back.

"What's this strap love?" He asked confused and ran his finger over it.

"My bra?" She asked, laughing, "We'll get to that in a second," She turned back around and dropped the dress to her feet and stepped out of it, standing now only in her bra and underwear.

"Don't get me wrong love, you're still beautiful, but what in the devil's name is a bra? And what function does it have?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Welcome to the 21st century's version of a corset," She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I do fancy how much more skin you see with these ones. Does it come off easily as well? Because that would make them even better."

"Yes they're fairly easy to take off," She turned around to demonstrate, "You just grab each side, pull them together so that they unhook from each other, and voila!" She rehooked it back together. "Now you try," She dropped her hands to her side and waited for Killian to take over. Since he was still so turned on, he quickly unhooked it and Emma slid the straps off her shoulders. He turned her back around so that he could look at her. He probably looked like an idiot just staring at her chest but he didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes off of her perfect round breasts with erect nipples standing upright on them. He couldn't wait any longer and bent down to place his lips around one of them. They both moaned at the contact and Emma placed her hands in Killian's hair, pulling him down to suck even harder. He switched to her other nipple while he kneaded the breast he just left.

She pulled his head up to kiss him again and pressed her chest to his. The chest hair felt amazing on her nipples and she didn't think she could last much longer. As if reading her mind, Killian hooked his thumbs into her panties. He pulled them down and Emma stepped out of them. She reached one hand down and grabbed his throbbing member, knowing he needed some relief. He did the same and palmed her bare flesh down there. He slipped a finger between her folds and found her clit. Her knees buckled a little bit and he had to hold her against him so she wouldn't fall. He pulled his hand away and picked her up so that his body was between her legs. She wrapped her hand back around his neck and reached it down his back, finding more scars there.

He walked them over to the bed and laid her down on it. Her hand reached for his member again and started stroking him again. She flipped them so she was on top of him and started kissing down his body.

"Emma, love, you don't have to," He said panting.

"I want to," She said between kisses. She finally reached his erection and kissed the tip. She looked up at him to find his head thrown back, eyes closed, and hands digging into the bed sheets. She brought the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She dipped her head further and rubbed her tongue against the lower part of him. She used her hand on parts she couldn't fit in her mouth. She hummed sending shivers up and down his body.

"Emma… I'm gunna…" He cried out in ecstasy and he spilled seed into her mouth and surprisingly, she swallowed. She made sure to swallow as much of it as possible so that he wouldn't taste any on her lips. She wasn't sure if he was into that.

She crawled back up his body to find his head still thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth open. He opened his eyes after a few moments and saw her staring at him.

"Now remember Killian, Granny still has her hearing ability and can still hear us if you yell out like that," She teased.

"You're such a bloody siren. You know that, Swan?" He asked as he flipped them over so he was hovering over her once again. He silenced her laugh with a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth again and palmed her breast, "Gods I love you Emma," he said as he kissed down her body going straight for her wet center.

"I love you too Killian Jones," She managed to get out before he separated her legs to look directly at her wetness.

"All this just for me Swan?"

"All for you. Only you," She said as they made eye contact. He looked back down at her core.

He kissed the inside of her knee and made his way down almost getting to where she needed him most but he stopped just before he made it there and repeated the action on her other leg.

"Killian," she panted, "please stop the teasing. I'm going to explode."

He followed her instruction and placed his lips on her clit. Her cries of pleasure lead him on. He licked his tongue down her lips and stuck it inside her awaiting core, causing her to thrust involuntarily. She placed her hands on the back of his head, pressing him further into her.

"More Killian," She pleaded, rubbing up into him.

He placed his lips on her clit once again and brought one finger into her. He stuck it in causing a pleasing reaction from Emma. He added another finger to the mix and began thrusting them in and out of her while he sucked on her clit. She tried to keep quiet in fear of alerting Granny of their activities but as she reached her climax, she couldn't help it any longer. She cried out and Killian started to slow his movements, winding her down from her climax. He climbed up her body and rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Now remember Emma, Granny still has her hearing ability and can still hear us if you yell out like that," He mocked her from earlier. She playfully smacked his arm.

"I don't care anymore. To hell if she knows what we're doing," She grabbed his necklace he always wears and yanked him down to kiss her. Their tongues mingled together while they waited for their bodies to be ready for another round. Once their bodies were ready, she firmly said, "Now fuck me like Captain Hook would." He opened his eyes shocked at what she just said. "We can go slow later but right now, I need you hard and fast," She looked him right in the eye and he saw she was serious.

"Well let's not waste any more time then love," He pressed his lips to hers again and shoved his tongue in her mouth without asking for entrance. He hiked her leg up around his waist for better access and rubbed his tip against her entrance. She nodded her head giving him permission and he thrust his tip inside her. He gasped at the newly found territory-of course she was so much more than just territory, she was his true love, his soulmate-and she gasped at the slight pain the stretching caused. It was soon replaced with pleasure as he rubbed her clit because he knew it had been a while for her and she needed to adjust a little before going full force.

"I'm good," She stated a few moments later. He thrust in a little bit more until he was fully inside her and stilled, looking into her eyes.

"You still good?" He asked before moving forward. She didn't trust her voice right now so she simply nodded. He bent his head to capture her lips and pulled out most of the way before thrusting back in. He started slowly at first but once she kept urging him on, he increased his speed. They separated their lips, for they couldn't catch their breath with the fast speed he was going at and their lips pressed together. She threw her head back while he kissed along her collarbone. They were both crying out together when Killian pinched her right nipple. Her back arched at the contact, making her left nipple scratch against his chest hair, and cried out louder.

"Killian…fuck…I'm close."

"I am too. Almost there. Come with me," He thrust two more times, "I'm coming. Oh, oh, oh!" He reached down to rub her clit and she cried out with him as she felt her pussy contract around him as they came together.

They only sounds in the room were their panting as they caught their breath. She melted into the mattress as he pulled out of her, making them both groan at the loss. They both laid there until they caught their breath. Emma closed her eyes at the memory of what just happened and Killian looked over at her. He turned on his side and sat up on his elbow, looking down at her. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her and he started playing with her hair.

"Just give me a minute," She said closing her eyes again, holding up her finger. He took her finger and kissed it.

"A lot better than what you were expecting, huh?" He asked, chuckling.

"Ohhh yeah," She stated matter-of-factly. "A lot better than what I was expecting."

He bent down to kiss her lips again. She looked over to the clock that was sitting on the dresser and noticed it was nine thirty. She turned back to Killian, "Do you think you could go for another round? Or are you too tired?"

"I can go again," He said, "I'm actually quite offended that you would think I wouldn't be able to go another round."

"You're such a charmer," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Wait," He said pulling away, "You just called me charming. Your father is Prince _Charming_ , in case you forgot. Do you think of me as your father love?"

"Ew, Killian, no. Of course I don't. He's my father. You're my boyfriend. There's a difference."

"Just making sure," He said laughing. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

This time around, they went slow. They made love and took their time. They laced their fingers together, felt each other's bodies, and looked into each other's eyes when they came. They showed each other how much they loved the other. Afterwards, they were wrapped in each other's arms. Killian's right arm was under Emma's head and his left arm was around her torso. Emma's left arm was on his chest, stoking his chest hair and her right arm was around his back. They were looking in each other's eyes. Emma was the one to break the silence.

"I should probably be getting back to the apartment. They'll be waiting for me."

"You mean Dave will be waiting for you."

"They both will. David will probably be waiting to give me some speech about going out and not being back until late, and Mary Margaret will be waiting to get all the juicy details."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"About this? No way. David would kill you and Mary Margaret doesn't know how to keep a secret and would tell everyone," She sat up in the bed with Killian coming up with her. She stretched a little before getting up to retrieve her clothes and put them on. Killian got his pants and shoes on but couldn't find his shirt.

"Love, where did you throw my shirt to?" He did a full spin looking for it but didn't see it.

"Umm I don't know. I just threw it somewhere," She started to look around for it as well.

"Oh! Here it is," Emma turned to see that he found it in a dark corner.

"Alright, do we have everything?" She did a thorough sweep of the room to make sure she had everything.

"Yes love. We do," He walked over to her with his shirt in place and placed a kiss to her lips.

They walked into the cold night and started walking towards the apartment. In front of the door, Emma turned to look at Killian.

"Well I did manage to forget about all this Snow Queen business so congratulations."

"Is that the only thing you want to congratulate me for milady?" He asked with his signature smirk and wink.

"I already gave you a congratulations on that," She said taking a step towards him.

"Hmm. Well I do believe gratitude is in order," He mimicked, tapping his lip with his finger like he did back in Neverland.

"You couldn't handle it," She decided to play along.

Instead of saying his next line, he decided to just pull her to him and press his lips to hers. She hummed in response and kissed him back. They're arms went around each other's backs as the kiss intensified. Emma was the first one to get her bearings and pull away.

"Okay," She panted, turning around to take his jacket off and give it to him. She turned to face him again. "By the way, best date of my life," She whispered in his ear. She pulled back to look into his eyes, "I love you Killian."

He smiled, "I love you, too Emma."

She gave him a chaste kiss and walked inside the apartment. It was pretty late and didn't expect her parents to still be up since they had Neal to take care of during the night. She leaned up against the door then heard a voice.

"So how was it?!"

 **Reviews are welcome, both positive and negative. If you want me to continue this, give me some ideas!**


End file.
